


I see you've met my brother.

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirty McCree, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Past McGenji. They're just friends now, genji can be a shithead to his friends but he loves them, hanzo has chilled out since the dragon short, i like making jesse squirm, jesse is a smart man but sometimes he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: Jesse and Genji used to be a thing once upon a time, and now they're not. But somehow Jesse doesn't realize who this new man he's flirting with might be related to.





	I see you've met my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> this may have been funnier in my head

Where did this all start.

Really, it started, like most things in Jesse’s life, with being dropped on some anonymous doorstep, or whatever his parents’d done to get rid of him, but that isn’t really what this story’s about.

For simplicity’s sake, let’s say it started when he joined Blackwatch. It was fair to say he was a little shit of a kid at the time--he’d spent too much time learning how to fire a gun and get out of sticky situations and not enough time learning how to be a decent human being. No, that charm came much later. So when a certain ex-playboy cyborg assassin approached him and suggested that two handsome men like them should get better acquainted, and with less clothes, who was he to say no?

Would he use the phrase ‘taken advantage of?’ Nah. They were both in a bad place and were dealing with things the best way they knew how (and you really shouldn’t ask about the mechanics of it, that’s a rabbit hole you don’t wanna dive down). It could have turned into something more, but they both grew up, got better, and decided they made better friends than lovers. There--the one thing in his life that could be tied up with a neat little bow and shoved in a corner, never to be seen again.

Except it couldn’t, could it?

That’s where this all started. Overwatch was getting back together, and everyone was beginning to realize that they might be the world’s best chance at peace, their membership slowly growing as formerly reluctant people and groups started trickling in.

Jesse was one of the earlier signups, though he made it clear he was only there as long as the organization's goals lined up with his own. He’d been burned before.

So that’s the way his life was going when he made eye contact across an empty bar with one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen.

And that-- _that_ \--was where this all began.

The man narrowed his eyes at him, frowning.

“Ah, sorry sir,” Jesse said, setting his hat on the bar. “Didn't mean to stare. You just caught my eye and it’s mighty hard to look away.”

Might as well put this intentions out in the open. He was more than capable of defending himself if things went sour.

He smiled over his glass as he took a leisurely sip. The man watched him, expression softening, but body language still guarded.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Jesse asked, pushing just a little more and giving him a chance for a hard 'no.’

“If you must.”

He laughed, and moved over, taking the seat next to him. “I don't 'must’ anything.” He waved down the bartender, asking for a refill and “another of whatever my friend’s having.”

He accepted Jesse’s offer quietly, picking up his glass.

Jesse watched him, taking in the curve of his neck, his jaw, the piercing glinting at the bridge of his nose.

“The name's Jesse,” he said, extending a hand. “What should I call you, stranger?”

The man gave his hand a long look, before taking it and shaking, obviously not too familiar with the gesture. “You may call me...Hanzo.”

“Hanzo, huh?” he repeated, paying special attention to navigating the vowels. The name rung familiar, and he really should have taken that under consideration. “If you don't mind me saying, I get the feeling you're not from around here.”

“I get the feeling you are not from around here, either.”

He laughed, leaning back against the bar. “Fair enough. I'm from New Mexico, originally. Moved all around the south as a kid, so that’s the accent you’re hearing.”

Hanzo nodded, and didn't offer his own backstory. Jesse didn't push him.

“So, what brings you here?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, questioning.

“I mean the area, not the bar. But I'd take whichever you wanted to tell.”

“Hmm,” he went, contemplatively. “I believe I am seeking to reconcile with someone.”

Jesse nodded sagely, taking another drink.

“And I am considering joining Overwatch.”

He caught himself before he inhaled any whiskey, eyes widening. He hadn't pegged this guy as a soldier, but maybe that was his mistake. Looking closer, he wouldn't be surprised if there was a solid build under that jacket, and his guarded persona could easily speak to someone who's used to watching their back.

“Overwatch, huh?” he went, considering whether or not he should reveal his involvement in that very organization. Nah--that had the potential for some nasty dynamics he wasn’t looking to create. “They’ve been doing a lot of good these days.”

“Yes. They have.”

And that was the end of that conversation.

They went their separate ways that night. Jesse was disappointed, yeah, but not too surprised. He had a feeling this guy didn’t let people close all too easily. He didn’t take it personally.

Besides, the next night he decided to visit that particular establishment, who should wander over and take a seat next to him but Hanzo himself?

He had high hopes they might get to know each other.

\-----

Genji appeared across from him one breakfast, eyes narrowed in consideration at Jesse as he separated his wooden chopsticks, mask set beside him on the table.

“So, who is the lucky...” he raised his eyebrows as he made his guess. “Guy?”

“Why, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Jesse answered, not trying too hard to keep himself from grinning as he cut his eggs up.

“Please, I know that face. You haven’t been coming home until the morning. And what’s this!”

Jesse barely had any warning before Genji had already reached forward and plucked something off of his sarape to hold it in front of himself, almost going cross-eyed examining it.

Damn. It was a hair, way too dark to be his own.

“And gray at the end, too!” Genji exclaimed, holding the long hair taut. “I had no idea you were into older men, Jesse.”

“Alright, alright,” he said, waving a hand. “You got me. There’s a guy been hanging around the same kind of bars I go to. We agreed to keep each other company a couple of nights. Happy now?”

Genji shrugged, flicking the hair away and returning to his food. “Do you like him?”

Jesse grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. He was trying not to think too hard about that sort of thing. “Well. He’s pretty...” yeah, that about summed it up. “He’s pretty. But I get the feeling he’s not looking to settle down.”

Genji hummed in acknowledgement, and Jesse took the opportunity to change the subject.

“Can’t believe you’d look at a hair that long and still be so convinced it was a guy.”

Genji laughed, shaking his head.

“You haven’t seen my brother.”

Strike two.

\-----

It was a good month or two before he started seeing Hanzo skulk around the compound, which meant he must have finally joined their little party. Well, either that, or Jesse should report him to someone.

He held a hand up, waving at him down a hallway. “Howdy! Fancy seeing you here.”

Hanzo’s shoulders stiffened in surprise, and Jesse grinned, walking over to him. “Didn’t mean to startle you. How you doing?”

He stared up at him, frowning. “Are you a part of Overwatch?”

“Have been on and off for the past couple decades. Sorry for not telling you earlier, just didn’t seem like the right time.”

“I...understand,” Hanzo decided, though Jesse wasn’t sure what the half-step he took away from him meant.

“So, uh,” Jesse started, messing with the brim of his hat. “I figure you might think things should be a little different for us now. Keeping personal business out of the field and all that. So if you want me to pretend like the past few months never happened, then...now’s your chance to say.”

Hanzo was silent for a bit too long to be strictly comfortable, and finally offered the non-answer of, “Is that what you want?”

Jesse looked up and away from him, feeling his face grow warm. “Honestly? No, it’s not. Just seems to me like common decency to give you the option.”

“Hmm,” went Hanzo. “I believe we are both capable of keeping our personal lives to ourselves.”

Jesse’s face split in a grin. “Oh, yeah?” he went. “I’ll show you where my room is, then. For future reference.”

\-----

Despite their sudden proximity, Jesse still didn’t see him around much. Seemed like Hanzo was more of the reclusive type. He trained at weird hours of the day, and wherever it was he ate his meals, it wasn’t in the mess hall.

Oh, well. He tried not to let it bother him too much. They were bound to run into each other eventually.

Though the weird thing was, Genji was being reclusive, too, though not to such an extent. He still showed up to meals, he just wasn’t his usual talkative self.

“What’s been eating at you?” Jesse finally asked one night.

Genji considered it for a moment, but only answered, “Ghosts of the past.”

Jesse nodded, and let it go.

Strike three.

\-----

The first time he saw Hanzo eating a communal meal, it was a late dinner in a quiet corner of the mess hall, where he was sitting at a table across from, of all people, Genji.

They were eating in the most tense silence Jesse had ever seen.

He stared at them for a long moment, and then decided he might as well invite himself to this disaster.

He set his plate down next to Hanzo. “Y’all mind if I join you?”

They both looked up at him. Genji said, “Ah, Jesse,” at the same time Hanzo greeted him with just “Jesse,” and he sat down as they both turned immediately to each other, each looking like the other had suddenly grown a second head.

Well, Hanzo looked mildly surprised. Genji looked like his eyes might pop out.

Jesse felt a bit lost.

“Majide,” Genji muttered, looking between them, expression quickly shifting from surprise to curiosity to sudden realization, eyes wide and mouth gaping before he contained himself, squishing his expression into a mischievous smirk.

“Jesse,” he said, one final time. “I see you’ve met my brother.”

Jesse’s stomach dropped out of this mortal plane.

Oh, fuck.

Oh _fuck_.

He swallowed, thickly, and tried to play off his idiocy by becoming very interested in his food.

“I sure have.”

\-----

The first thing he did after that meal was step outside and smoke.

It wasn't an _issue,_ really, except it absolutely was. If he had started this knowing...knowing that Hanzo was Genji’s brother, it might not have been bad, at least he would have known what he was getting into, but now.

Now it looked real damn bad on his part.

Not to mention how much of an idiot he felt like for not realizing who Hanzo was.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, leaning against the wall, hidden in the shade of an overhang. He had to tell Hanzo about him and Genji. But how? No one wanted to know about their brother’s sex life, he was pretty damn sure. But if he didn't tell him, he’d almost definitely find out anyways, and that could--probably would--end up a million times worse.

If he was listening to anything but his own frantic thoughts, he might have heard light footsteps on the overhang above him. As it was, all he heard was a deep voice above him suddenly say “Jesse...are you sleeping with my brother?”

That was the second heart attack he’d had that day, blood running cold as he braced himself against the wall.

“I--!”

He looked around frantically, until movement caught his eye, and a black bandanna trickled down off the edge of the overhang, followed by the glowing green of Genji’s mask, upside down.

Jesse stared at him. Genji’s blank face stared back.

“Did I sound like him?” he asked, laughter in his voice.

Jesse let out a labored breath, putting a hand against his chest. “Christ, Genji,” he said. “I damned near had a heart attack.”

“So, yes?”

He jumped down, landing easily on his feet.

“But really. Are you sleeping with my brother?”

Jesse grimaced. Couldn’t get a break, could he?

“If it makes it any better, I didn't know until...recently.” Genji probably knew exactly _how_ recently what with his expression at dinner, but that didn’t mean he had to acknowledge it.

“You didn't _know_?” Genji repeated, laughing. “Did you not think Genji Shimada and Hanzo Shimada might be related?”

“Well...he didn't tell me...”

“And the tattoo?”

“Lotsa people have dragon tattoos!” He was grasping for straws at that point.

Genji shook his head, reaching over and patting Jesse on the shoulder.

“If you are going to date my brother, you may want to learn more about our culture.”

“Well...” he fiddled with his cigar, looking at the ground. “I don’t know if ‘dating’ is really the right word for it...”

“Ah, right,” Genji said, turning to look up at the bottom of the overhang. “What was that you said? ‘Not looking to settle down.’ “

Jesse tilted his hat forward to cover his face. He’d really hoped Genji had forgotten about that. “Something like that.”

Genji laughed, hand still resting at his shoulder. “I can see why you may think that. But I know my brother. He is more fond of you than you think.”

Embarrassment faded away as Jesse looked up, eyes widening in hope at this new piece of information. “Do you think?”

“I am certain. Which is why you must tell him now about our past relationship.”

And back to embarrassment. He looked away, grimacing. “I know. You’re right, I just...” he gestured in front of him, looking back over. “How do you bring something like that up?”

“Quickly. There is no delicate way to mention it. Though it may help if your forehead is on the floor while you are doing it.”

“Yeah, yeah...” He sighed, slumping against the wall. “Guess I might as well get it over with.”

\-----

He did not get it over with. For one, he wasn’t seeing Hanzo much more often than he did before, and when they did see each other, it wasn’t in a place where he felt all that inclined to bring up personal matters.

Well, there was one night, but they ended up getting...otherwise occupied.

That is, Hanzo was getting as flirty as Hanzo ever did, and as much as Jesse was into that, he couldn’t stop thinking about how he needed to tell him that he’d slept with his brother.

So he ended up confessing that he wasn’t in the mood, and they fell asleep together, instead.

Jesse stared a hole into the ceiling that night.

He couldn’t take this.

\-----

The next day, he ran into Hanzo in a fairly empty hallway, and took his chance before he chickened out.

“Hanzo,” he said, stepping over and putting a hand on his arm. “I really need to talk to you about something.”

He turned to look at him, questioning. Jesse looked around before pulling him into a quiet doorway.

“I, uh...” he grimaced, trying to figure out how to phrase his next sentence. “Alright, there’s no polite way to say this. Me’n your brother were, uh...I don’t know how much he told you...well, we were stationed together back when Overwatch first started, and we had kind of a thing together. I mean, we just slept with each other, that’s all, and we called it quits a long time ago, and I know you probably don’t want to hear this but I figure you’d find out eventually and I, uh, I wanted it to be from me.”

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before opening them again.

Hanzo frowned at him, eyebrows drawn together firmly.

“I see,” he said.

“Yeah,” went Jesse.

They stood there in too tense of a silence for too long.

Hanzo finally broke it by nodding, and saying “I have somewhere I must be,” and walking away.

Jesse stared at his back. “Hanzo?” he said, his one organic hand going clammy. “Darlin’?”

Hanzo might as well not heard him.

\-----

“He’s gonna kill me.” Jesse sat in Genji’s room, head in his hands. “If not by his own hand then the stress’ll get me.”

Genji sighed from his place on the bed, obviously tired of Jesse’s dramatics. “Hanzo’s anger is not as quiet as his happiness. If he was mad at you, you would know.”

“ _What_ , then? He can’t just say ‘oh, okay’ and leave it at that?”

“If you’re looking for ‘oh okay,’ you have picked the wrong man.”

Jesse sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I just--I’m just worrying.”

Genji hummed in acknowledgement. “Have a drink. Go to bed. Ask him in the morning.”

“Alright, alright...” He stood up, recognizing Genji telling him to leave. “Thanks for listening.”

“Good luck.”

Oh, great.

\-----

He got up early the next day, half because he knew Hanzo was an early riser and half because he was too panicked to fall back asleep.

Thankfully--praise the heavens above--when he sat down to eat breakfast, Hanzo found the seat across from him not a few minutes later.

“...mornin’,” Jesse tested.

Hanzo stared down at his meal for a long moment, before saying, “It is in the past.” He met Jesse’s eyes suddenly, and intently. “Is _is_ in the past?”

“Oh, definitely,” he confirmed. “Decades past.”

“Hm,” went Hanzo. “Then let us not linger on it.”

Jesse’s shoulders fell as relief washed through him. “Sounds good to me.”

He took a bite of toast, appetite finally coming back to him. Though soon, another question came to mind, and he figured it was as good as any time to ask it.

“So, uh...this has been going on for a while,” he said, gesturing between them. Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Y’know. Us. I was just wondering if you wanted to keep it casual, or...” he searched for the words. It’d been way too long since he’d had to do this. “Is this a committed relationship kind of thing?”

“Ah,” went Hanzo. He frowned, eyes shifting as if he were looking for the right thing to say, too. “The...second, I think. If that is what you want.”

“It most definitely is,” he said, grinning. “So you don’t mind me calling you ‘darling,’ then?”

A smile tugged at the edge of Hanzo’s lips, and Jesse just about melted.

“If you must.”

“Oh,” he said, placing his hat on the table. “I most certainly do.”


End file.
